your my miracle
by loliverxxlover
Summary: Lily is a miracle child, or is she? loliver :D rated T for abuse, language and maybe SC in later chapters. Read and review!
1. the meeting

Some say it was a miracle that the two became friends

Lillian Anne Truscott, the miracle child. Some say it was just luck that she survived, the 'Accident' when she was just 7 years old. Every day there is beating after beating, another day another scar or bruise. No one ever knew the real stories behind the scars and bruises. Everyone thinks that Lily was the miracle child because after all she has been threw she still stands strong. But truly she wasn't, until she met him, she was scared, afraid and unable to trust. They support each other threw everything.

Ever since they've met, when they were together it hurt them to say goodbye, even if it was only for a few minutes. They weren't just known as Lily or Oliver, but they were known as Lily and Oliver. Some went even as far as naming them Loliver. Either way, they had to be together, ever since that one faithful day at the hospital after Lily's accident.

Lily slowly walked backwards with her eyes as wide as they could be, watching her drunken aunt walk towards he in rage. Lily had lost her parent's right after she turned 7 in a car accident and she now lived with her aunt, since she didn't have any other family. Lily's back hit the wall as 15-year-old Lily now realized she had backed herself into the corner. Tears welled in her eyes as she felt the back of her aunt's hand collide with her cheek, leaving a gash from the ring her aunt was wearing. Now tears and blood was running down Lily's cheeks.

"Your just a piece of shit, you will never be anything." Her aunt grabbed a half empty glass bottle of beer and chucked it directly at Lily's chest, but Lily had ducked and it hit Lily smack dab on the forehead. Lily fell to the ground crying as she lay there her Aunt walked over and kicked her in the stomach, "get up you piece of shit"

Lily whimpered, as she was repeatedly kicked in the stomach. Lily's eyes shut as tears were still fall out of them, "Aunt Carol why?"

"Because it's your fault that Abbie and Paul are gone. Your fault your fucking parents are dead" Her aunt exclaimed as she picked Lily up, "You don't deserve to be alive, your parents should be the ones alive, not you" Her aunt threw Lily onto the stairs as Lily's head hit the wall and completely knocked her out. Her aunt picked up the broken beer bottle pieces and threw them at Lily, making it look like she fell down the stairs and the bottle just happened to be there.

Her aunt kicked her one last time and grabbed her bag then walked out the door and got into her car. She drove off, leaving an unconscious, bleeding Lily lying on the steps. About an hour later Adam, her aunt's fiancé, walked threw the front door and saw Lily. He knew that it was Carol's, Lily's aunt, fault for this. He ran over to Lily and picked her up and ran back out to his car, he put Lily in the back seat and jumped into the driver's seat and drove to the hospital. Once there the hospital took in Lily right away and was put in a two-person room with a little boy around her age.

The 15-year-old boy sat up in his bed and looked over at the girl with blond ponytail. He cocked his head the side as he just watched her, he didn't know what was wrong with her because she wasn't moving. After a few minutes the boy started to get worried so he turned to his father who was sitting in a chair at his bedside.

"Dad, why is she not moving?" The boy said as his father just ruffled the boy's longish brown hair.

"Well son, she is- well she's sleeping" His dad said as he didn't want his son to become worried about the girl.

The boy nodded and turned back to look at the girl, then looked over at the door as a nurse came in and took Lily into another room for stitches. The boy lay back down in his bed and asked his father to turn on the TV for a little while.

After the boy was done watching his show his dad turned the TV off just as the girl was taken back into the room. She was still 'asleep' and the boy lay on his side and looked at the girl.

The boy watched as the girl slowly opened her eyes. A small smile appeared on his face, as he first looked into her beautiful, piercing blue eyes. Lily turned her head and gave the boy who was looking at her a questioning look. Lily looked into his big brown eyes and gasped slightly at their connection. She didn't even know his name and she was already hooked.

"I'm Oliver Oken" The boy said with a goofy grin on his face, "Who are you?"

Lily gave him a small smile and tucked a loose hair that had fallen out of her pigtails behind her ear, "I'm Lillian Truscott, but call me Lily"

Oliver nodded as his father sat there watching the two with a grin on his face as Oliver asked, "What happened to you?"

Lily suddenly grew nervous, she didn't want to tell anyone about her aunt because Lily loved her aunt. Normally her aunt wasn't as bad as what had happened just a few hours before, Lily always blamed the alcohol, even though she knew different. She knew that the alcohol was only a small part of it; he knew that her aunt was a mean, horrible person, but Lily just didn't want to believe it.

"I tripped down the stairs and fell on a glass bottle." Lily said with a nervous smile, hoping that he wouldn't know she was lying threw her teeth.

But luckily for her, Oliver wasn't the brightest person. But Oliver's father on the other hand didn't believe one word of it. He stood up from the chair and looked at the two kids, "I'm going to go home for a while to check on Oliver's mom and sister" He said to Lily then leaned down and kissed Oliver's forehead, "I will be back later son"

And with that, Mr. Oken left. Lily giggled as she saw Oliver scrunch up his face when his dad kissed his forehead. Oliver's smile reappeared as he heard Lily's laugh.

--

Mr. Oken walked out of Lily and Oliver's room, as he was trying to find a doctor he ran into Adam, "Oh I'm sorry, didn't see you there"

Adam gave Mr. Oken a smile and took a deep breath, "It's fine, I didn't see you either. Would you happen to know where room 283 is?" Adam asked, looking nervous because he had just broken up with Carol after he knew Lily was in safe hands with the hospital. Adam loved Lily like she was his own daughter, he had always wondered where the bruises would come from, but he had never found it appropriate to ask.

Mr. Oken nodded as he smiled at Adam "Yes I do, my son Oliver is in that room as well. Are you Lily's dad?"

Adam shook his head and sighed as he got a confusing look from Mr. Oken "No, her parents died around her 7th birthday. But I'm like a father figure to her. I'm her aunt's ex-fiance, adam. She's like my daughter. But she lives with her aunt. Well, she used to."

"Nice to meet you Adam, I'm Henry Oken, Oliver's father." Mr. Oken asked Adam, "But what do you mean she used to live with her aunt? Did something happen to her?"

Adam sighed and shook his head, "No, as I found out today Lily's Aunt abused her. I can't believe I didn't notice this sooner." Adam looked at the floor then back up to Mr. Oken and looked into his eyes. "I was coming to see if Lily would like to move in with me. I was going to go to child services tomorrow to see if I can legally adopt Lily and put her aunt in jail."

"Oh" was all Mr. Oken could say, he had seen this many times as he was a lawyer, "Well I could help you, if you need to go to court. I'm a lawyer and I've seen this many times." Mr. Oken got his wallet out of his back pocket then pulled out one of his cards and handed it to Adam.

"Thanks" Adam said sincerely.

"No problem, and the room is just down the hall to the left." Mr. Oken said. Then the two said their goodbyes and went their separate directions as Adam put the card in his pocket.

**A/N: Alright that's the first chapter, just giving you somewhat of an idea. If I get reviews saying people like it, then I will add another chapter. If not I'll just leave it like this. I think I can have fun with this story :D please review!**


	2. learning the basics

Lily watched as a nurse came into her and Oliver's room. Lily's eyes followed from the package of liquid, which she presumed to be pain medication, down the tubes to where it connected to Oliver's arm. Lily noticed the muscle on Oliver's arm was bigger than she had expected it to be. She couldn't help but wonder silently to herself, why was Oliver in here? He didn't look like he was hurt in any way. But what if, this poor unfortunate soul was seriously sick? It' couldn't be right, it shouldn't happen. In just the few minute Lily had known Oliver, he seemed like a nice, caring person who didn't deserve anything bad to happen to him. At least that was all Lily knew about Oliver, but everyone had their secrets, right?

Lily looked over at the nightstand between the two beds, separating the two teenagers. She saw a jersey in blue, gold and white colors. Once Lily saw this she sighed and rolled her eyes. _Another stupid jock, who probably wants to get in my pants,_ Lily didn't want to believe that. She didn't want to believe that there were cruel, selfish, rude people in this world. Sure, Lily wasn't perfect but she hated people who were mean to other people just to boost their self esteem. Lily watched as Oliver reached for the remote that his dad had used to turn the TV off. Oliver pressed power and Lily watched him as he turned on VH1.

Oliver laid in bed; he knew Lily was watching him. But Oliver was used to people staring at him. Oliver was a pretty popular guy at Sea view High, still not as popular as his best friends, Miley Stewart and Jake Ryan. But really, nobody in the world is that popular. Miley's secret had been let out that she was secretly Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan was a movie star, and before you ask, yes they were dating. Come on people, it's not rocket science. Oliver's jaw clenched as he looked over at Lily. He just stared at her, giving her a questioning look for about a minute before talking, breaking the silence.

"What?" Oliver snapped at Lily. With brown still locked with blue Lily cocked her head to the side as she took a good full look at Oliver.

"Why are you here? I mean, you look perfectly fine to me" Lily said as her eyes traveled up and down Oliver's body.

Oliver rolled his eyes and moved the cover off of his right leg, showing Lily the brace that was on his ankle, "Soccer accident. I collided with Tom Owens in a game and I twisted my ankle." Oliver's jaw tightened again as he grimaced at Tom Owens' name rolled off of his tongue. His arch enemy since 8th grade, they hated each other with passion.

Lily's eyes rolled for a second time within ten minutes, "That's it? I've twisted my ankle and I was out in less than 2 hours."

Oliver just glared over at Lily for a moment or two, then broke the silence once again, "I got kicked in the balls. They're running tests because my sperm count is dropping and I might not be able to produce babies by the time I turn 17. I just didn't think someone your age would want to her about that. I bet you probably think I have cooties, don't you little girl?"

Lily always hated looking younger than she really was. She had a slim body, but she really didn't have much of a chest and was a little on the short side. Lily didn't wear any makeup because she knew by the end of the day it would be running down her face along with tears. Why put it to waste? Lily took a deep breath and just shook her head. Her arms crossed over her small chest and looked over at Oliver, "For your information, I'm 15 turning 16 in a few months. And I haven't thought guys had cooties since 9 years before I lost my virginity. Which you probably still have, am I right?" Lily raised an eye brow as a smirk slowly appeared on her face.

"Slut" Oliver mumbled under his breath. He didn't mean it at all, but he couldn't think of anything else to say. If he told her that he had lost his virginity only a month ago on his 16 birthday, he knew that he clever mind would just think of an even better come back.

"You know what Oliver, I knew from that start that you would be an arrogant bastard" Lily lied threw her teeth "And I just want to say that yo-"

Lily was cut off as she heard the door of their room open. Lily's frown turned into one the biggest smiles. Oliver watched her piercing blue eyes light up along with her smile and couldn't help but smile as well.

"Adam!" Lily cheered as she sat up in the bed and opened her arms wide as Adam filled them. They hugged for about a minute.

Oliver watch the guy that came into hug Lily as he turned into the green eyed monster. Now Oliver was never really the jealous type, but there was just something about Lily that made him act that way. Oliver thought it was just the medicine messing with his head since he and Lily had just met.

Adam was about 5"10 with short dirty blond hair and big brown eyes. His skin was tan from the California sun, like Oliver's but somewhat tanner. Adam looked like he was around 18, even though he was 28. But that was what made Oliver react that was, thinking it was her boyfriend that had come to see her. Oliver sat back and watched the two pull apart, both with smiles plastered on their faces. It made Oliver sick.

"What are you doing here Adam?" Lily asked curiously.

"I was the one who brought you here princess" Adam cooed as he kissed Lily's forehead and smoother her hair with his hand.

"You didn't do this, did you?" Lily's smile suddenly vanished as the thought came into her head. What if it was Adam who caused the damage to her? Lily didn't remember anything but Carol coming home from the bar, drunk as hell.

_Do what?_ Oliver thought. Then he examined her body from what he could see. There were scratches, stitches on her cheek and upper arm. He also noticed that most of the visible skin was covered in bruises or cuts.

"Of course not princess, I came into Carol's house to find you on the stairs bleeding and unconscious. I'm pretty sure it was Carol." Adam said, but then grew nervous. If she only remembered the time Adam was there when Carol and he were both drunk, then he would be in so much trouble. She would know that she had been raped at just 15 years old, a few months after her birthday, by the man she considered a father figure.

Oliver caught onto Adam's nervousness, was he the one who hurt her? What really happened earlier that caused Lily pain and agony? These were the questions running through the head of 16 year old Oliver Oken.

About 10 minutes later Adam had left and Oliver turned his head towards Lily "Sorry I was an ass a while ago, I just hate being in the hospital"

Lily gave Oliver a soft smile that sent chills up and down his spine "its ok, I've dealt with bigger asses than you"

Oliver sat up on the bed and turned his body towards Lily, "So, was that your boyfriend?"

Lily put her hand over her mouth to try and keep herself from laughing, but she couldn't. She started to have fits of giggles that she just couldn't control, while Oliver was just sitting there looking at her like she was crazy. Once Lily calmed down she sat up on the bed and turned to Oliver, just as he did to her, "Adam is my Aunt's ex-fiancé. He is like a dad to me"

Oliver nodded, still having a funny feeling about Adam. It was something he just couldn't explain. There was just some vibe Adam was giving off that set off an alarm for Oliver.

"So, what school do you go to?" Oliver asked Lily curiously.

"I go to Pacific Coast Academy right now, but I am transferring to a school named Sea view High or whatever. Where do you go?" Lily said with a small sigh, she loved PCA. Mostly because it was a boarding school, which meant she would only see her aunt on the weekends when she had to come and visit Lily to give her money for food, clothes and other things she needed. But Sea view was not a boarding school, which was one of the many reasons Lily did not want to go.

"Whoa, that's weird. I go to Sea view. What grade are you in?" Oliver asked, amazed that they were going to the same school.

"11th you?"

"Same here, but aren't you a little young to be in 11th?"

"I skipped 6th grade"

Oliver made the shape of an 'o' with his lips and nodded.

Lily and Oliver talked for the rest of the night, cracking up into fits of laughter occasionally. Once they grew tired Lily asked one of the nurses to put in the movie 'A Walk to Remember' and the nurse nodded with a smile as she put it in for Lily and Oliver and pressed play then walked out of the room.

"You've got to be kidding me Lils!" Oliver whined using his new nickname for Lily.

"Shut up, I'm trying to watch the movie" Lily put a note to self in her head to come up with a nick name for Oliver.

"Fine." Oliver grumbled as he watched the movie, he hated watching chick flicks, never once had a girl gotten him to shut up while watching them and actually watch them. Well of course besides Lily. And it amazed him at how quickly Lily got to him.

He looked over and smiled as watched Lily drift off to sleep. Then Oliver reached over and turned off the light then slowly drifted off to sleep himself. Neither knowing what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
